Le passage secret
by Enileme-R
Summary: - La soirée est terminée, et j'en ai tout de même bien profité, même si je n'avais pas la cavalière de mes rêves. - Oh.


\- Il se sert de toi, grogna Ron Weasley, les mains dans les poches de sa "robe de bal" envoyée par sa mère.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! s'écria Hermione Granger. Et de toutes façons, je sais me défendre !

Le bal de Noël était en train de se terminer, et comme à leur habitude, les deux amis se chamaillaient. Cette fois-ci, c'était parce que Ron reprochait à sa meilleure amie d'avoir accompagné Viktor Krum. Il le trouvait notamment "bête comme ses pieds" comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt à Harry, et il accusait Hermione de "fraterniser avec l'ennemi", alors que cette dernière lui rétorquait que le but du Tournois des Trois Sorciers -quatre en l'occurrence cette année puisque le nom de Harry Potter avait surgit de la coupe- était la coopération magique internationale, et donc se faire des amis.

\- J'en doute, il est bien trop vieux.

Ils approchaient à grandes enjambées de la sortie de la Grande Salle, ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes qui les entouraient.

\- Quoi ?! Quoi ? C'est ce que tu penses ? La voix de la brune montait dans les aigus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'énervait et que son cœur se brisait aux mots que prononçait son meilleur ami.

Elle, incapable de se défendre ? Il avait donc si peu d'estime pour elle ?

\- Oui, oui c'est ce que je pense, rétorqua le rouquin sans vraiment se rendre compte du mal qu'il lui faisait.

\- Tu connais la solution non ?

La voix de Hermione tremblait et elle menaçait de s'effondrer en sanglots.

\- J't'écoute.

Le ton employé par Ron était méprisant. La brune avait toujours réponse à tout, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle avait beau être sa meilleure amie, elle l'énervait bien trop souvent, la rendant insupportable selon lui, et il en venait même à se demander qui pourrait bien un jour vouloir d'elle sur le long terme. Qui pourrait bien vouloir d'une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout à longueur de temps ? Il était bien heureux de n'être que son ami, car il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, malgré qu'il se sente responsable d'elle, comme en ce moment même. Il voulait la protéger, lui éviter une peine de cœur lorsque le Bulgare repartirait à Dumstrang d'ici quelques mois, ou même avant, lorsqu'il en aurait eu fini de jouer avec une fille bien plus jeune que lui.

\- La prochaine fois, trouve le courage de m'inviter avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle laissait les larmes s'échapper. Et pas parce que tu n'as personne d'autres !

Malgré toute sa vaillance, Hermione avait craqué, sa voix s'était étranglée dans sa gorge, et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle gardait tout de même son regard furieux planté dans les yeux de son meilleur ami pour lui prouver qu'elle était plus forte que ça, que ce qu'il croyait, mais aussi pour lui montrer à quel point il l'avait blessée.

\- Mais ça... ça, ça n'a vraiment aucun rapport, bégaya Ron en s'éloignant vers les escaliers, alors que la brune restait sur place. T'as rien compris... Harry ?

Il écarquilla les yeux face à la mine dépitée de son meilleur ami qui arrivait derrière eux, et Hermione se retourna vivement. Elle lui demanda où il était passé, et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer alors qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, elle leva les mains en l'air comme pour dire que cela n'avait aucune importance, et ordonna aux deux andouilles qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis d'aller se coucher.

Toujours aussi choqué, Harry obéit sans discuter et gravit les marches pour rejoindre Ron, lui demandant discrètement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Hermione s'assit rageusement sur le bas des marches, contre un mur, essuyant sèchement les dernières larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle retira ses chaussures à talons violemment, retenant l'envie de les envoyer valser loin d'elle.Même si ces derniers n'étaient pas particulièrement hauts, à force d'avoir danser toute la soirée, elle avait fini par avoir mal aux pieds, ce qui accentuait son énervement.

\- Eh ben alors Hermi-jolie, il faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour un garçon.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, sursautant lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Fred Weasley.

\- Je... ce n'est pas pour un garçon.

\- J'ai tout entendu de ta dispute avec Ron, ne me ment pas.

Il lui fit son éternelle sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'oeil, et il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans avoir remarqué le léger rosissement de ses joues.

Depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, les jumeaux avaient toujours été dans son entourage proche, et malgré qu'elle n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de rester seule avec eux, elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux. Même si elle ne leur avouerait jamais, elle admirait leur génie pour toujours créer plus de farces et de blagues pour amuser la galerie. Elle savait que derrière ces visage farceurs et malicieux se cachait une véritable intelligence et une grande empathie. Elle avait bien remarqué que George et Fred était particulièrement présent avec Ginny lorsqu'elle avait le cafard, et il était aussi arrivé quelques fois qu'ils viennent aussi la réconforter elle lorsqu'elle se disputait avec Ron. C'est lors de ces petits moments qu'elle avait réussi à faire quelques distinctions entre les deux jumeaux, comme par exemple le timbre de leur voix, le caractère légèrement plus posé et à l'écoute de Fred, ou que George était celui qui commençait le plus souvent les blagues.

\- C'est juste que... C'est blessant qu'il ne me considère pas assez forte pour me défendre, et pas assez intelligente pour voir quand un garçon veut plus qu'une amitié avec moi...

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le premier point, mais pas vraiment sur le second.

\- Viktor a une copine ! s'écria Hermione avec rage. Il a été clair avec moi sur ce sujet lorsqu'il m'a invitée au bal, et il ne veut rien de plus avec moi !

Fred rit doucement avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

\- Je ne parlais pas de lui.

Il y eut un léger flottement, avant qu'elle ne change de sujet en baissant les yeux.

\- Je... Tu... tu n'es pas avec Angelina ?

\- Oh, je crois qu'elle ne sait pas bien nous différencier mon frère et moi, et je sais que George en pince un peu pour elle, donc je lui laisse le bonheur de danser avec elle.

\- Mais... et toi ? Tu n'as plus de cavalière alors ?

Le rouquin s'esclaffa en balançant son corps en arrière.

\- La soirée est terminée, et j'en ai tout de même profité, même si je n'avais pas la cavalière de mes rêves.

\- Oh. Tu ne voulais pas y aller avec Angelina ? s'étonna Hermione, osant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Non, j'ai été trop lâche pour tenter d'inviter la fille que je voulais... Mais bon, parlons d'autres choses.

\- Pourquoi ? Finalement, tu me connais mieux que je ne te connais toi. Tu es le grand frère de mon meilleur ami, l'un des jumeaux farceurs, mais je n'en sais pas vraiment plus.

\- C'est faux, affirma-t-il, étonnant Hermione.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je sais de plus alors ? dit-elle narquoisement.

\- Que je suis à Gryffondor, en sixième année, que n'ai eu que trois BUSE -tu t'es assez moquée de moi là-dessus pour le savoir-, et aussi que je suis plus beau que mon frère.

Hermione s'esclaffa. Il n'avait pas tort sur tous les points.

\- J'admets que je savais certaines choses. Par contre, que tu es plus beau que George, j'ai un doute...

\- Oh mais je ne parlais pas de George très chère, même si je le suis tout de même.

La brune haussa un sourcil sans vraiment comprendre de qui il voulait bien parler.

\- Je suis plus beau que Ron voyons ! Hermi-jolie enfin !

Rosissant, elle pouffa en se cachant derrière une main. Fred la regardait en souriant. Malgré les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et la colère qui l'avait habitée quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune Gryffondor était incroyablement belle. Il était certes de deux ans son aîné, mais il savait aussi que pas mal de filles bien plus jeunes que lui avait le béguin pour son jumeau et lui. Alors, pourquoi Hermione ne l'aurait pas ? Bien sûr, elle était incroyablement sérieuse, studieuse, intelligente, mais il savait aussi qu'elle savait rire, pour l'avoir vu faire avec Harry et Ron de nombreuses fois à table, à Poudlard ou au Terrier. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être passionnée lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas un sujet. Et c'est sur ces deux derniers points qu'il comptait l'intéresser à lui, si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

\- Si tu veux qu'on parle, alors parlons, mais allons ailleurs, parce que les vieilles valses de McGonagall commencent à me taper sur le système.

Fred se leva et tendit une main pour aider la jeune fille à se lever, mais cette dernière remettait ses chaussures à talons.

\- Ne les remets pas, l'interrompit le rouquin. Je vais te porter.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! C'est bon je peux marcher.

\- Tss tss, tu les as enlevées parce que tu devais avoir mal aux pieds, donc tu ne vas pas souffrir davantage juste pour quelques mètres.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, et la souleva en attrapant ses chaussures au passage tandis qu'elle criait de surprise.

\- Fred lâche-moi !

\- Nope. Mais par contre, fais moins de bruit ou on risque d'avoir des ennuis.

La brune obtempéra, sachant que son ami ne lui obéirait pas. Elle soupira, et laissa sa tête poser contre l'épaule du rouquin. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas en direction de leur salle commune.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans un couloir sombre dont l'entrée était caché derrière une statue. Fred reposa la jeune fille sur le sol, et elle s'étonna d'avoir les pieds sur un tapis et non sur le dallage glacé du château. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir complet, et le rouquin formula un lumos pour les éclairer.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en observant les alentours.

Ils étaient en réalité dans une sorte de tunnel dont on ne pouvait voir aucune des deux extrémités. Au sol, se trouvait effectivement un tapis, quelques coussins et deux couvertures.

\- Dans un passage secret. On s'assoit ?

\- Je me doute bien qu'il s'agit d'un passage secret, idiot. Je veux dire, pourquoi y a-t-il tout ça ici ?

\- Ah ça ! C'est notre cachette secrète avec George. Quand on a besoin d'être tous les deux, et pas avec les autres dans le dortoir, ou qu'on veut échapper à Rusard, on se réfugie là. Personne ne vient jamais, parce que personne ne connait aussi bien Poudlard que nous.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et il s'assit sur un coussin, posant son dos contre le mur après s'être enveloppé dans une couverture. L'endroit était humide et froid, et Hermione ne put que l'imiter en s'installant à côté de lui en silence. Elle était gênée. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule avec un des jumeaux. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, inséparables, et c'était plus facile. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise seule avec un garçon, hors mis Viktor, qui lui avait très clairement dit ses intentions, et n'avait donc pas de questions à se poser. Mais là, pourquoi Fred l'avait-il entraîné dans leur endroit secret, à George et lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Emmenait-il d'autres filles ici ? Était-ce pour la draguer qu'il l'avait faite venir ici ?

\- Tu es la quatrième personne à connaître l'existence de notre cachette, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Quatrième ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- George, moi, évidemment. On a aussi emmené Lee une fois, mais il serait bien incapable de retrouver l'entrée du passage cet idiot. Ce qui fait de toi la quatrième personne.

\- Pourquoi m'y avoir amenée alors ?

\- J'en avais envie, fit le rouquin en haussant les épaules. Et tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de calme, après la tempête que tu as passé sur Ron et Harry, les pauvres. J'aurais pas aimé être à leur place.

\- Ron le méritait.

\- Je sais. Mais notre petit Harry n'avait rien fait tu sais.

\- Oui...

Hermione se sentit soudainement coupable, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Fred sentit la gêne de son amie, et détendit l'atmosphère avec une blague, qui lança le sujet de conversation jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune fille se mit à bailler qu'il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

\- Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-elle en étouffant un autre bâillement.

\- Aucune idée, mais très tôt je pense.

\- Tôt ?

\- Le matin quoi, lança le rouquin en l'aidant à se relever.

Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche pour cacher son étonnement.

\- Mais on a dépassé le couvre-feu, si on se fait prendre on risque d'avoir une retenue énorme vu l'heure, et demain on...

\- Hey, chut, calme-toi Mione.

Fred avait délicatement attrapé les mains de la jeune fille, traçant de petits cercles avec son pouce pour la rassurer.

\- Tu sais, même les professeurs et Rusard finissent par aller dormir au bout d'un moment, on ne craint plus rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Le cœur battant beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le devrait, Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

\- Et l'autre bout du passage nous emmène juste à côté du portrait de la grosse dame, nous n'aurons que quelques pas à faire. Allez, viens.

Il l'entraîna vers la sortie dont il venait de parler, toujours en gardant la main de la jeune Gryffondor dans la sienne. Le trajet fut beaucoup plus court que s'ils avaient empruntés les escaliers, et Hermione fut surprise d'arriver aussi vite, et malgré tout déçue que la soirée se termine aussi vite. Elle s'était étonnée à apprécier particulièrement passer la soirée seule avec le jumeau sans sa moitié, lui découvrant une facette qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Il savait tout un tas de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, notamment donc sur les passages secrets, leurs formations et leurs différentes utilités. Elle avait aussi beaucoup rit, comme lorsqu'elle était en compagnie des deux frères. Elle s'était souvent dit que leur humour ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il s'était avéré qu'elle s'était trompée.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, et une fois devant les escaliers menant à leurs dortoirs respectifs, Hermione ne sut quoi faire. Lui dire un simple "bonne nuit" et monter se coucher ? Non, certainement pas après la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle venait de passer avec lui. Ces quelques heures les avaient considérablement rapprochés, mais sans doute pas au point de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'ai passé une très belle soirée Hermione.

La jeune fille releva la tête, les joues rosies.

\- Moi aussi Fred, merci. C'était agréable de découvrir la personne qui se cache derrière le jumeau.

Ledit jumeau eut un sourire resplendissant, et s'inclina.

\- A votre service gente demoiselle.

La brune pouffa, mais redevint vite gênée lorsqu'un nouveau blanc s'installa, et elle ne cessait de fixer ses mains.

\- On refera ça, si tu en as envie, proposa Fred doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer.

Elle hocha presque frénétiquement la tête en rougissant de plus belle alors que quelque chose semblait s'emballer dans sa poitrine. N'osant pas regarder son ami dans les yeux, ni fixer son regard sur son visage, elle ne put voir l'immense sourire qu'il affichait face à sa réponse.

\- Alors à demain Hermi-jolie. Passe une bonne nuit -enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste.

Hermione pouffa à nouveau, et elle sentit les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme se poser sur sa joue, avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

Les vacances de Noël défilèrent à toute vitesse, Hermione étant particulièrement prise avec Harry pour l'aider à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf, et mais elle avait malgré tout en tête un certain rouquin qui ne voulait plus quitter ses pensées depuis le bal de Noël. Elle le croisait régulièrement avec son jumeau dans la salle commune ou dans les couloirs, et il lui adressait toujours un sourire complice, lui promettant une nouvelle soirée à deux dans le passage secret. Mais jamais il ne venait la voir seul pour lui proposer, et plus la rentrée approchait, plus la jeune fille perdait espoir. Elle en finissait même par se dire qu'il tentait sans doute ses chances avec la fille dont il parlait, la "cavalière de ses rêves". Elle en devenait même jalouse, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Elle était assise près de la fenêtre de son dortoir, observant le lac noir sous la pleine lune, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper doucement à sa porte.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure, qui pouvait bien venir frapper à sa porte ? Certainement pas un garçon, ils ne pouvaient pas monter dans le dortoir des filles.

Etant la seule de son dortoir à être encore réveillée, elle alla ouvrir, pour voir un petit oiseau en papier virevolter face à elle. Émerveillée, elle l'attrapa, et le déplia, pour y lire un petit mot qui lui était destinée.

"Hermi-jolie, j'espère que tu ne dors pas, mais si c'est bien le cas, je suis dans la salle commune, prêt à te faire découvrir un autre passage secret de notre superbe château. Fred"

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle sourit niaisement, et enfila un pull plus chaud par dessus son pyjama aux couleurs de sa maison, et descendit silencieusement rejoindre le rouquin qui hantait ses pensées.

Elle le trouva assis face au feu de la cheminé qu'il avait dû rallumer. Il se retourna tout sourire face à elle et se leva.

\- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas.

Elle haussa un sourcil, septique.

\- Comment tu pouvais le savoir ?

\- Tu as de plus en plus de cernes sous tes jolis petits yeux, donc j'en déduis que tu as du mal à t'endormir ces temps-ci.

Hermione fit un petit mouvement de la tête pour approuver ses dires, un peu étonnée par son sens de l'observation.

\- Très joli, ton enchantement.

\- Je me suis inspirée de toi. Tu es prête à enfreindre le règlement de Poudlard ?

Là où elle était ravie de revoir le rouquin, elle eut tout à coup une grimace de désapprobation.

\- Promis on ne se fera pas prendre ! lança Fred en levant les mains pour plaider sa cause.

\- Si on t'écoute, on ne se fait jamais prendre avec toi, fit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça n'est pas arrivé la dernière fois, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'était un coup de chance.

\- Alors considère que j'ai toujours beaucoup de chance.

Hermione ne put ni s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond, ni retenir son sourire. Fred l'invita donc à la suivre à sortir de leur salle commune, et la guida silencieusement à travers les couloirs pour passer derrière un tableau d'un énorme bouquet de fleur. Ils avancèrent sur quelques mètres dans le noir, et le jeune homme s'arrêta sans prévenir, causant à la brune de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Oh pardon, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien. On s'installe ici ? Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas le même confort que la dernière fois, j'aurai du penser à emporter des couvertures.

\- J'ai un gros pull de toutes manières, ce n'est pas grave.

Ils s'installèrent cette fois-ci face à face, et la jeune fille fut gênée de ne pas savoir comment débuter la conversation. Elle savait bien ce qu'elle voulait demander au rouquin, mais elle trouvait sa question beaucoup trop directe et indiscrète.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise par la demande du jumeau.

\- Euh, à la soirée du bal de Noël.

Fred sourit, et se pencha vers elle.

\- Et à quoi précisément ?

\- Je... Et toi, tu penses à quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre mademoiselle. C'est mal élevé.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Fred arqua un sourcil pour l'inciter à parler.

\- Je me demandais qui était la fille que tu n'avais pas oser inviter. Elle doit être sacrément intimidante pour que tu n'aies pas eu le courage de le faire.

\- Elle l'est, et elle ne l'est pas. En réalité, c'est une fille que je peux considérer comme une amie, donc je n'ai pas particulièrement peur d'elle, mais l'inviter à un bal, c'est une tout autre histoire.

\- Une amie ? Qui est-ce ?

Le cœur de la jeune sorcière battait la chamade et son ventre se nouait. Elle avait envie de connaître l'identité de cette fameuse fille qui impressionnait le grand Fred Weasley, tout comme elle le redoutait. Elle passait en revue les amies du rouquin qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait évidemment les filles de l'équipe de Quidditch, dont il était particulièrement proche, mais elle pouvait enlever Angelina, puisque c'était à George qu'elle plaisait. Il y avait quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, mais elle ne les connaissait que de vue.

\- Ça t'intéresse ?

Fred avait une expression malicieuse, se rapprochant davantage de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle se reculait contre le mur froid.

\- Je... euh je suis juste curieuse. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de rien, et encore moins d'une fille, alors ça m'intrigue.

\- Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse, Hermione ?

\- Amoureuse ? Que... Pourquoi cette question ? Ça n'a aucun rapport Fred !

\- Si ça en a. Tu vois, lorsque tu es amoureuse, ton cœur bat plus vite, plus fort. Tu as sans cesse l'impression de paraître idiot face à l'autre. Tu as envie de passer du temps avec la personne que tu aimes, autant que tu le redoutes. Tu tentes de te faire remarquer, mais tu t'effaces aussi. Mais surtout, tu perds tes moyens et toute forme de courage quand il s'agit d'aller lui parler. C'est pour ça que j'ai invité Angelina. Parce que je n'avais pas peur de paraître idiot si elle me disait non. Parce que mon cœur ne battait pas plus fort. Parce que j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un presque murmure, sans que leurs regards ne se quittent, et Hermione se rendit alors compte à quel point il était proche d'elle, et à quel point elle se reconnaissait dans ses propos. Tout ce qu'il décrivait, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il était dans les parages, depuis le fameux bal de Noël. Mais vu comme il semblait confiant avec elle, la Gryffondor était à présent sûre qu'elle n'était pas la jeune fille en question.

Leurs souffles rauques comblaient à présent le silence presque électrique qui les entourait, et Hermione se rendit compte à quel point le visage de Fred était presque trop près du sien.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui elle était, souffla-t-elle dans un élan de courage. Tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Il se trouve parfois que l'amour donne des ailes, répondit-il dans un murmure, la voix beaucoup plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, et nous pousse à faire des choses qu'on ne ferait pas en temps normal.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite à mesure que Fred se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Comme qu...

Comme les lèvres du rouquin qui s'abattirent sur les siennes avant qu'elle n'aient eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, et ses grandes mains douces qui encadraient son visage.


End file.
